Usually, a user accesses a webpage corresponding to a hyperlink or a web address by selecting the hyperlink or inputting the web address. Therefore, upon performing access, the user usually can only obtain a sole webpage definitely to be accessed according to the inputted content and cannot obtain other results. However, in the case that the webpage the user is accessing is prohibited for some reason or expires so that the terminal cannot access normally, the terminal cannot see any webpage information after performing the webpage access operation of this time, that is to say, it will not obtain any access result. Hence, the user's operation of the terminal to access the webpage this time is invalid, and the handling manner of not returning any result in response to the user's operation substantially reduces the user's experience. In addition, since the result information obtained from the user's one-time access to the webpage is very limited, the information obtained from the current access is probably insufficient and cannot meet the user's needs. If the user expects to obtain more information, he has to continue to access other webpages so that extra operations are needed; besides, factors such as webpage layout and webpage code probably cause problems such as inadaptation and undesirable effect between the current webpage layout and the terminal browser, low definition of video in a video webpage and even failure to normally display many content on the terminal, and therefore the user also has to perform extra webpage access operations to obtain results that meet the requirements.
Currently, an effective solution is not yet proposed in view of the problems in the prior art such as undesirable user experience and low access efficiency upon accessing the webpage.